compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Soluria
Soluria is the Soul Vampire Complien. It belongs to the Dark and Passion Elements. It is the grown form of Solarandos, and the final form of a female Solupire. Appearance Soluria has a round head with two light blue eyes. It has a red and blue covering over its hair, and a handkerchief which covers its mouth. The mouth is unnaturally wide and full of multiple rows of sharp metal teeth. Its head is detached from the rest of the body, which is long and covered in many zippers and stitches. It has four arms with metal claws at the end, which are also stitched up. The texture resembles that of a burlap sack with a sandy, dusty feel to them. Information Solurias are a species of Complien found on Darness and Complanet. In the nomadic society of C. solupiris, Solurias serve as hunters of Complinoids, as opposed to the animal-ranching Soudroz. In the nighttime, they seek out wandering travelers, tracking them by their prints in the sand and by the light of their fires. Many of these travelers will take notice of the beautiful Soluria, and attempt to follow them. However, this is simply how Solurias lure their prey. Most Compliens can not resist a Soluria, and will do anything to get with the beautiful species, unaware of what is about to happen. Solurias will pamper their victims, to the point where they won't wish to leave. At the end of the night, the Soluria will approach the Complien and ask if they find her pretty, in which they will usually respond positively. Not too hard to guess that provided the knowledge from earlier. However, afterwards she will remove her handkerchief, revealing her monstrous, mutilated mouth and ask again. Most Compliens will be horrified, unless they are particularly weird and like that even more. Either way, the result isn't pleasant - still thinking she's pretty will only give one the same slashed mouth, while saying otherwise will turn the Complien into Soluria's next meal. Slashing the heart, Solurias will leave their victim dead, in which they will subsequently suck out their soul. Similar to other Solupirus, the eyes of a Soluria can tell how hungry she is. If glowing bright, they are likely well-fed, while if they are looking particularly dim, one should escape as soon as possible. Solurias have gained a reputation around the three planets they inhabit for their sleazy style, and as such are focusing on adopting new methods for feeding themselves. Japanese urban legends apparently took the methods they were using previously, anyway. Solurias are largely independent of other members of the C. solupiris family, and only congregate about once in their lifetimes with a Soudroz to reproduce. As such, Solupires often are left without role models in their lives, but considering the nature of Soudroz and Soluria, that is probably a good thing. Actually, this is how Solurias used to operate. Now that the other Complinoids have cars, guns, power armor, and kinetic orbital strikes, Solurias are vastly outclassed, even if they nab an assault rifle from some horny soldier stationed in the desert. These days, Solurias and Solupirus in general are carefully watched by satellites, and if they ever prove themselves a threat to greater Complinoid society (i.e. murder people), they will be obliterated with extreme prejudice. The Solupirus themselves, of course, don't see it that way. They believe that eating people is just the natural way of things. This has been their culture and tradition for a long, long time. In particular, Solurias are the most accustomed to the rich, filling taste of sapient life, and are the most disdainful of the "vegan" consumption of Toaloas. And who can blame them, really? Toaloa souls taste like plain tofu. Either way, present-day Solurias are forced to stick to nomad groups in order to survive, since trying to hunt modern Complinoids would just get them fragged. Growth Origin Some insights on Soluria's origins. Name Soluria is derived from "soul" and "lure." Design Soluria is inspired by vampires, sirens, and possibly Oogie-Boogie from The Nightmare Before Christmas. The 2017 redesign also takes inspiration from the Japanese kuchisake-onna, an urban legend of a beautiful woman with a surgical mask who asks people on the street if she looks pretty, only to remove the mask and reveal a mutilated mouth. Depending on their answer after this, she will either slash their mouth to look the same or flat-out murder them. Trivia *Soluria was initially designed by DarkHenrik, but was redesigned by CompliensCreator00 to look less human and resemble other members of the line better. Gallery soluria old.png|Soluria's old design by DarkHenrik soluria sketch.jpg|A rough sketch of CompliensCreator00's design of Soluria. Category:Compliens Category:Dark Element Category:Passion Element Category:Made by DarkHenrik Category:Compliens in a branched growth Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Desert Compliens Category:Female Compliens Category:Spectrivorous Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Beige Compliens Category:Vampiric Compliens Category:Halloweek Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Darness Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2011